


wish you were sober

by animalcrossings



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol/Drugs, Angst, M/M, Sad Ending, one sided pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animalcrossings/pseuds/animalcrossings
Summary: heith fic based on wish you were sober by conan grayor hunk goes to a party with keith and immediately regrets it
Relationships: Acxa/Veronica (Voltron), Hunk/Keith (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	wish you were sober

**Author's Note:**

> tw for alcohol / drugs !!  
> dumb pining hunk sees drunk keith and goes “i hate it here”  
> sorry it’s not very good i’m not great at writing angst :,)

friday afternoon. hunk was in his room, working on an essay for his computer science class. he was humming a tune beneath his breath, some pop song he’d heard on the radio earlier. suddenly his door slammed open, and he jumped out of his chair with a yelp. “jesus keith you gave me a heart attack!” hunk groaned, chest pounding. 

keith stood in the doorframe. he looked slightly out of breath, as though bursting through the door was a strenuous task. “sorry man! just over here as fast as i could. i need to ask you something.”

keith, lance, pidge, shiro, allura, and hunk all lived in the same apartment building, on the same floor. they had bonded overtime and had become a group of tight knit friends. and sure, although they were friends, hunk was a little surprised to see keith here. 

“how’d you get into my apartment anyway?” hunk voiced his thoughts aloud, spinning around in his office chair and placing his hands on the keyboard. he knew he ought to start typing, but feeling the gaze of keith from behind him, he couldn’t compel his fingers to move. 

“you left the door unlocked.” 

hunk searched his memory for a moment and realized he had, indeed, forgotten to lock his front door. “alright fine, but why are you here?” he asked, still staring blankly at his essay, unable to form words. 

“well, um.” keith fiddled with the sleeve of his jacket. “lance and i were supposed to go to a party tonight, but he has a date with allura so he had to dip. i was wondering if you wanted to come with me instead?” 

hunk paused. his heart was thumping so loud he was sure keith could hear. “you want me.. to go to a party.. with you?” he asked slowly, spinning around to face keith. “yeah, i mean only if you wanna, no pressure or anything.” keith said with a small smile. 

“yeah.. yeah sure. i’ll come.” 

“great. meet me at my apartment later, kay?” and with that, keith was gone. 

hunk sat in his chair for a moment, bewildered. keith. wanted to go to a party. with HIM. keith, as in the super cool loner guy of the friend group, who rarely did anything with anyone except shiro. hunk felt honored, but confused, and also a faint feeling of something else. he pushed it away. 

‘no time to think about that,’ he thought to himself, turning back to his essay. now he had a reason to finish it; so he could go with keith to the party. 

three hours later, his essay was proofread and submitted, and now hunk faced an even bigger problem: what to wear. he stood in front of his closet, hopelessly lost. unfortunately, the two most fashionable people he knew were lance and allura, and they were unavailable. with a groan, he pulled out his phone and called the only other person he could think of. 

pidge was not busy. she was starting to wish she had lied though, because there’s nothing she hated more than fashion. “cmon pidge please!” hunk begged. “i’ve never really been to a party before i have no idea what to wear.”

“does it look like i’ve ever been to a party before either?” pidge rolled her eyes. “look, just throw something casual on. you’re just going with keith, why do you care so much anyways?” she raised an eyebrow. 

“no reason, just wanted to look good. keith’s never invited me anywhere before.” hunk said, scratching the back of his neck and turning away. pidge didn’t press any further. hunks phone buzzed. “oh shit it’s him.” 

pidge pulled out a pair of black ripped jeans and a hoodie from the closet. “good enough.” she said, shrugging. “get dressed and then go. text me later bud.” she gave him a quick hug then left. 

hunk changed and then walked down the hall to keith’s apartment. he waited outside the door nervously. ‘why am i so scared? just knock.’ and so he did. a few moments later, keith opened the door. he was wearing a leather jacket and some skinny jeans. hunk repressed any thoughts he had about this. 

“you ready to go hunk?” keith asked, grabbing his keys. hunk nodded in response. “great. we’ll take my car.” he locked the door behind him and walked toward the elevator. hunk followed, and they both went down to the parking garage. 

they rolled up to the party 15 minutes late, or as keith called it, “fashionably late.” hunk was worried when he realized what neighborhood they were in. whoever’s house this was went to galra university — their rival school. keith brushed it off, saying he knew the hosts and it would be fine. and so, hunk stepped in the front door of his first party ever. 

he wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but the smell of liquor and weed hit him head on as keith dragged him through the house toward the living room. there were lots of people holding red cups or smoking. suddenly hunk felt very small. he stuck close to keith as they wove through the people, stopping at the kitchen. “hey acxa!” keith said, approaching a purple haired girl. she turned around and her face lit up in surprise. “keith! you made it!” she grinned, pulling him into a hug. 

“and who’s your friend?” she asked, letting him go. keith gestured to him. “this is hunk, he’s one of my friends from uni.” hunk smiled at acxa and held out his hand. “nice to meet you.”

“well any friend of keith is a friend of mine!” she smiled back, shaking his hand. someone called her name from across the room. she bent down to murmur something in keith’s ear, then waved goodbye and left the kitchen. keith walked over to an ice chest that rested on the kitchen counter. he pulled out a beer. “you want one?” he asked hunk. 

“oh, um.. no thank you.” hunk said, watching him. keith shrugged then pointed over his shoulder at the living room. “im gonna go there if you wanna come.” hunk looked over at the crowded room, pushing away any of his worries. ‘do this for keith. look cool for keith.’ he nodded slowly. “yeah. sure.”

an hour later and he’d lost sight of keith. hunk gravitated toward the corner of the room, away from everyone else. he stood there, eyes glued to his phone in an attempt to not look lonely. 

\- “this party's shit, wish we could dip go anywhere but here”

his eyes gazed around the room, hoping to catch sight of the other boy. he considered calling keith to ask where he was, but figured he wouldn’t pick up anyways. he did see acxa talking to another girl. finally, hunk took a deep breath and made his way toward her. 

hunk tapped her lightly on the shoulder. “hey, acxa. have you, um, have you seen keith?” he asked.

“no, i haven’t i’m sorry.” she said with a small frown. 

the girl she was talking to piped up. “i think i saw him in one of the back rooms. hey, aren’t you lances friend? i’m his older sister, veronica.” 

that helped hunk loosen up a bit. “yeah, lance is my best friend.” he said with a smile. 

“i’ve heard all about you. and from what i’ve heard you aren’t really the type to go to parties. what are you doing here?” veronica tilted her head. 

hunk averted his gaze, staring at his shoes. “keith asked me to come, so i did. it’s what friends do.” he finally replied after a momentary pause. acxa and veronica exchanged a long look with one another. suddenly, someone’s arm wrapped around hunks shoulder. “hey hunk, buddy. how’s it goin?” keith asked. 

hunks face flushed at the touch of the other boy. “fine, where’ve you been.” he said the best he could without stuttering. “oh here and there. i’m heading outside with sendak and the others to smoke. you wanna come?” 

hunk shook his head no. “suit yourself,” keith said, pulling his arm away and heading back to the ice chest. he grabbed another bottle. 

\- “don't take a hit, don't kiss my lips and please don't drink more beer”

hunk watched as he walked outside with a group of tall, burly looking men and a couple girls. his heart wrenched as one of the girls leaned over and gave keith a sloppy kiss on the lips. the music seemed too loud, the room too stuffy, and he couldn’t take it. hunk’s hand clenched in his pocket. “where are the back rooms again?” he asked, turning back to veronica and acxa. 

he followed their directions and ended up in a small bedroom. he sat on the edge of the bed, head in his hands. ‘this is not how i wanted this night to go,’ he thought glumly to himself. as if on cue, to make it worse, he could hear acxa’s voice in the hallway. there was only one door out of the room. hunk looked at the window. 

\- “imma crawl outta the window now, 'cause i don't like anyone around”

next thing he knew he was sliding the window open and crawling through, landing in a bush on the other side. hunk sat down, back against the stucco of the house, breathing heavy. he heard the door to the room open and was thankful he’d gone out the window. he wasn’t in the proper headspace for conversation. 

hunk got on his knees and peered through the window just in time to see veronica and acxa leaving. his heart sunk. part of him had hoped it had been keith that went looking for him. 

\- “kinda hope you're following me out, but this is definitely not my crowd”

he sat there for a moment to compose himself. he decided to pull out his phone and text pidge. 

H: “this party’s sooo lame”  
P: “not as good as you thought?”  
H: “even worse. dunno where keith is”  
P: “did he ditch you? man i’ll beat him up”  
H: “he’s like a foot taller than u don’t even bother. besides, it’s whatever”  
P: “doesn’t sound like whatever, hunk. want me to come pick u up?”

hunk considered this for a moment. there was nothing he wanted more than to leave. but he knew keith was wasted out of his mind and would need someone to drive him home. 

H: “nah it’s all good. i think i can manage. thank u tho pidge”  
P: “no problem b”

hunk stood up. he decided to go check around back of the house and see if keith was still out there. he paused next to an oak tree and leaned up against it, watching the scene. acxa and veronica had joined keith and the others. 

\- “nineteen but you act twenty-five now, knees weak but you talk pretty proud, wow”

“can you believe my lil bro is only 19?” acxa laughed, ruffling keith’s hair. “only 19? he chugs like he’s older!” one of the guys grunted and everyone laughed. keith joined in.

‘i didn’t know keith had a sister.’ hunk thought to himself. he also didn’t know keith was a drinker. ‘i guess i don’t know keith as well as i thought i did.’ 

\- “ripped jeans and a cup that you just downed, take me where the music ain't too loud”

he watched keith grab another cup as the guys cheered him on. warning bells rung in hunks head but he didn’t move. he knew any attempt to stop keith would be futile. 

the girl who had kissed him earlier came over and sat down on his lap. hunk couldn’t see the expression on keith’s face from so far away. she grabbed his cup and took a sip, giggling. he grabbed hers and downed it in one gulp. 

\- “trade drinks, but you don't even know her, save me 'till the party is over”

hunk felt his disappointment rise. he knew he had no right to feel this way. it’s not like keith saw him as anything more than a friend, and at this point he was questioning whether keith even considered him a friend at all. 

he turned around, unable to watch anymore, and walked back around the front of the house. hunk let himself in through the front door. nobody noticed or cared. he was going to go back to the back bedroom but the door was shut and he took the hint. instead, hunk made his way into the living room, which was seemingly less crowded now that the people had gravitated outside, to where keith was. 

he slumped down in the corner, eyes glued to his phone, scrolling aimlessly to pass the time. before he knew it, it was 2 am. ‘oh the things i’d do to be back at my apartment, fast asleep’ he thoughts to himself glumly. it was then that the sliding glass door to the backyard opened, and a throng of people walked in. hunk looked up to see keith among them. he didn’t look great. hunk really didn’t want to talk to any of the people, let alone keith. but he knew he’d feel awful if he didn’t. so, against his better judgement, he stood up and walked across the room. 

“hey keith, ready to go home yet?” he said flatly, ignoring the girls arm wrapped around keith’s waist or the way the taller guys looked at him in disdain. “nooo hunk” keith slurred. “i’m having sooooomuch fun!@“

hunk looked at the girl holding keith and removed her arm from his waist. she didn’t protest, only gave keith a sloppy kiss on the cheek once more and said “text me later baby.” hunk resisted the urge to grimace. 

“cmon bud. let’s get you home.” hunk put an arm around keith’s shoulders, ignoring the butterflies it made in his stomach. he gave a small nod to keith’s “friends” and began to walk keith toward the door and out to keith’s car. “i’ll csll an uber” keith said, and hunk shushed him. “i’m sober buddy, i’ll drive you home.” 

he helped keith into the passenger seat and buckled his seatbelt. then he got in the drivers side and pulled keith’s keys out of his pocket. they drove home mostly in silence, except when keith managed to spew out some words and hunk gave him short answers. he didn’t notice the way keith stared at him the whole drive. 

\- “kiss me in the seat of your rover, real sweet but i wish you were sober”

they arrived at the parking garage. hunk went to open the car door to get out when keith grabbed his wrist. hunk turned to face him in confusion when keith placed a hand on his cheek and immediately kissed him. 

hunk pulled away in shock. “what the fuck keith.” his thoughts were racing a mile a minute, he couldn’t comprehend what just happened. keith kogane kissed HIM. 

“whats wronggghh baby” keith slurred again, grabbing hunk and trying to lean in again. hunk pushed him away. “no, keith. you’re drunk and high and you don’t know what you’re doing.” he got out of the car. 

“cmonnnn hunk don’t be sooo lame” keith said, also getting out and drunkenly walking toward him. “you’re not sober. you aren’t thinking this through.” hunk restated solemnly, grabbing keith by the arm and walking him toward the apartments. keith, vision too dizzy to resist, complied. 

hunk let them into keith’s apartment and brought keith to his bed. he tucked him in, too exhausted and upset to help him change out of his party clothes. then he went into keith’s bathroom and opened up the medicine cabinet to get some advil, then to the kitchen for a glass of water. he left them on the table beside keith’s bed, knowing the other boy would wake up with a killer headache tomorrow morning. with a final look at the knocked-out boy, hunk let out a sigh and went back to his own apartment. 

the clock now read 3:04 am but hunk couldn’t sleep. he kept replaying the kiss over and over in his mind. he wanted it so bad, but it wasn’t right. not when keith was so out of it. ‘it’s not fair to keith. he wasn’t thinking straight,’ hunk resolved. but that begged the question, would keith have even kissed him had they both been sober? 

that caused hunk a great amount of distress as he tossed and turned in bed. he liked keith very badly, but doubted the other boy felt the same. with a groan, hunk looked up at the ceiling, a single tear rolling down his cheek. “wish you were sober,” he whispered, clutching a pillow to his chest and squeezing his eyes shut. 

————

hunk didn’t see keith for a week. he didn’t check up on him the next day to see if he was okay. hunk didn’t talk to any of his friends, actually. he spent most of his time laying in bed, heart aching, feeling like an idiot. it wasn’t until his eighth day of being cooped up that pidge, lance, and allura barged into his apartment. 

“hunk, buddy. where are you?” lance called. there was a knock at his bedroom door. he couldn’t find the energy to answer. “hunk?” a small voice said. the door opened slowly and allura walked in. she looked at the heap on his bed — hunk hiding under a mass of blankets — and frowned. “i found him,” she called to the others. 

his three friends sat down on his bed. “hunk, i know you’re awake.” pidge said softly. “will you please talk to us? we’re worried sick about you.” hunk thought for a moment before pushing back the blankets and sitting up. he rubbed his eyes blearily. “what do you want.” his voice was hoarse and sounded like gravel. 

they exchanged worried glances. “are you okay? you haven’t answered any of our calls or texts” lance said, placing a hand on hunk’s knee. “did- did something happen at the party?” pidge asked gently, not trying to provoke him. hunk looked away somberly. 

“you don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to, but just know we’re here for you.” allura chimed in.

a few beats of silence passed.  
“he kissed me.”

pidges eyes went wide at the same time lance said “who?” 

“keith. keith kissed me.”  
another pause for dramatic effect and-  
“he kissed me but he was high and drunk and didn’t know what he was doing so i pushed him away cause it would be wrong to take advantage of him like that but my god i really wanted to kiss him and all i can think about since then is how badly i wish he was sober.” hunk rambled, running out of breath. feeling tears prick at his eyes, he raised a hand to rub them instinctively. 

“hunk i’m so sorry.” pidge murmured, scooting closer and wrapping him in a hug. “you deserve better. but also you really need to talk to him about it.”

hunk scoffed. “he probably doesn’t even remember it. i had to sit there for hours and watch him chug an ungodly amount of alcohol i’ll be surprised if his hangover is gone by now.”

another moment of silence.  
“it is gone by now, isn’t it?” 

“it’s been a week, pretty sure he’s fine. but he hasn’t talked to any of us either.” lance muttered. this piqued hunks interest and he glanced up in confusion. “really? not even shiro?”

“nope. so obviously what happened must’ve affected him too. look, i hate to say it but there’s no way either of you are going to get closure until you talk it out.” pidge said. 

hunk let out an exasperated sigh, but he knew she was right. “fine. i’ll go over in an hour.” and for the first time in a week, hunk got out of bed to take a shower, eat lunch, and take care of himself. 

sure enough, an hour later, he found himself in front of keith’s door, regretting all his life decisions. ‘don’t pussy out now hunk,’ lance’s voice rang in his head. and so he knocked. once. twice. three times. there was a shuffling from inside the apartment and then the door opened. “oh. it’s you.” keith said. 

“we need to talk.”

keith let hunk inside and hunk stood there, in the living room, fiddling with his fingers. he cut to the chase. “do you remember what happened the night of the party?” he asked.

keith stared at him. “yeah. i do.”

hunk opened his mouth to speak but keith cut him off. “i remember how you rejected me. yeah, that one stung. are you here to rub salt in the wound?” he rolled his eyes. 

hunk looked at him in disbelief. “you’re blaming this on me? i went to a stupid party for you and stayed there until two in the morning and drove you home to make sure you’d get there alright and you’re blaming this on ME?” 

“you pushed me away!” keith said angrily. 

“because you were drunk out of your mind! you weren’t all there mentally and it wouldn’t have been fair to take advantage of you like that!”

“i initiated it. i WANTED it. but you still pushed me away.”

“because i wasn’t going to sit there and let you kiss me. not after i sat there and watched that girl from the party slobber all over you. not after i watched helplessly as you drank an unhealthy amount and got incredibly stoned, knowing there’s nothing i could say to change your mind. i sat alone at a party where i knew practically no one, all for you to ditch me for your cool friends. but this is somehow my fault?”

“you didn’t have to come to the party. if you were just gonna complain this much, then why did you even go in the first place?” keith yelled. 

“BECAUSE I LOVE YOU.” hunk shouted, tears streaming down his face. “because i’m fucking in love with you and i knew you were gonna get shitfaced at some party so far away from home and i couldn’t sit back and let that happen. i didn’t want to have to worry about if you would make it home alright. i didn’t want you to kiss me that night because it wasn’t right. and newsflash asshole: you’re the one who fucking invited me! do you have any idea how much time i’ve spent thinking about you? and for what? for you to ditch me at a party to make out with some girl you’ve never even met, only to double back and kiss me in your car once we get home? i’m tired of you playing with my feelings. and i’m not gonna let that happen anymore.” hunks voice trembled. he spun around with a sniffle, ready to leave, but looked over his shoulder one last time to get his final words in. 

“i wish you were sober.”


End file.
